


ted kord's top ten most bangable justice league couples

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, characters in order of apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: @averyho on tumblr said to post the list so i did





	ted kord's top ten most bangable justice league couples

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes in this fic are to be blamed on ted kord's sleep deprivation and not my own  
> also only canon pairings made the list so as to keep it neutral lol

Ted Kord was bored out of his _mind_. Another night, another five hour shift of monitor duty. He was all alone this time—Guy had dropped out last minute, and he and Booster were no longer allowed to do monitor duty together after one too many incidents had transpired. Three and a half hours into his shift and he’d already burned himself out on his usual distractions. He had completed the gadget he’d been tinkering with, his sticky hand was permanently stuck to the ceiling, and the book he’d brought with him was long since finished. Ted stared at the glowing blue of the screens around him, trying to think up something, _anything_ do. So he opened a notepad document and wrote the first thing that came to mind.Ted typed each letter slow and deliberate, as if the longer he spent on on each word, the faster the his shift would end. **  
**

##  **“TOP TEN MOST BANGABLE JUSTICE LEAGUE COUPLES”**

#10: THE FLASH AND IRIS WEST

The superhero and the news reporter is an iconic romance, but these two don’t let it stop at them. The Flash and Iris West have been known to include some extra fun in their relationship, and that fun comes dressed in green…

#9: CHARMER AND VIBE

The Detroit Duo is not shy when it comes to their romance, even in the field. They are also not shy about who they share their romance with. No one needed to hear that quip about what they’d be doing with the Dibny’s after mission. Or what Cindy wants to do to Lady Blackhawk and YET Oracle won’t stop telling me about it >:/

#8: SUPERMAN AND LOIS LANE

The league is not short on hero/reporter relationships, that’s for sure. Though Lane and her Man of Steel might seem like they’re exclusive, I happen to know otherwise since SOMEBODY neglected to use the soundproofed training room when he invited the power couple for a tour.

#7 THE FLASH (II) AND LINDA PARK

The Flash and his lovely wife know how to get _around_. Their bond with the Titans certainly extends beyond friendship. If you know what I mean.

#6: BATMAN AND CATWOMAN

If Batman ever reads this I’m dead.

#5: BLACK CANARY AND GREEN ARROW

Are they still together? They’ve broken up.. _how_ many times? Doesn’t matter. Anyways Oracle keeps giving me all the mushy details on her and Dinah’s dates with the other Birds of Prey and Guy wont stop complaining to me about how Hal tells him all the gross details about him and Canary and Arrow and—

#4: THE ELONGATED MAN AND SUE DIBNY

Sue Dibny is possibly the nicest person alive but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to play rough… She’s surprisingly creative when it comes to Ralph’s powers. Please don’t ask me what that mean or how I know.

#3: POISON IVY AND HARLEY QUINN

These two are far from leaguer status but they’ve helped out on missions occasionally. Also I’m so fucking tired and need names for this list.

#2: BIG BARDA AND MISTER MIRACLE

I have never seen a more attractive and yet intimidating couple. Just seeing them instills fear in

Ted’s eyelids drooped for only a second, but long enough for his hand to slip and press onto the enter key. A _ping_ sounded from the speakers and a notice alerted Ted that yes, he had indeed just sent a memo to the entire Justice League. Oh. He was _beyond_ fucked.

Another alert went off—a message from Batman. How had he read it this fast!? Ted’s life as a leaguer was over, Batman was only messaging him to confirm it. He clicked open the message with a sigh, surprised to find two lone sentences disclosed:

**_BATMAN_ :** who was the top couple, beetle. who was it.

**Author's Note:**

> fern told me to post this on ao3 even though its been on tumblr for like a year now. so i did that.


End file.
